starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Domination (mission)
|fgcolor= |prev=Umoja Mission: Rendezvous or Zerus Mission: Supreme or Kaldir Mission: Enemy Within |conc= |next=Fire in the Sky |image=ZergEgg SC2 Cncpt2.jpg |imgsize=250px |conflict=Second Great War |campaign=''Heart of the Swarm'' |date=2505 |place=Acid Marsh, Char |result=Zagara joins Kerrigan's Swarm |battles= |side1= Kerrigan's Swarm |side2=Zagara Brood |side3= |side4= |side5= |side6= |commanders1= Queen Sarah Kerrigan |commanders2=Broodmother Zagara |commanders3= |commanders4= |commanders5= |commanders6= |forces1= |forces2= |forces3= |forces4= |forces5= |forces6= |casual1=Unknown |casual2=Heavy |casual3= |casual4= |casual5= |client=Izsha |reqmissnum= |altmission= |goal=*Collect 100 eggs *Zagara can't collect 100 eggs *Destroy Zagara's hive cluster |optgoal=Destroy the infested command centers (2) Find Baneling Egg Nests (6) |heroes=Kerrigan |mercs= |reward=*+5 Kerrigan levels *Bonus +2 Kerrigan levels |newchar=Zagara |newunit=Baneling |newtech= }} Domination is a StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm campaign mission, and the first mission in the Char storyline. Mission Sarah Kerrigan had watched over a stockpile of thousands of eggs in the Acid Marsh. Broodmother Zagara had established a hive cluster there, and was fighting a losing battle with the Terran Dominion forces of General Horace Warfield. Now Sarah Kerrigan returned to reclaim what was hers, though Zagara would not submit without a fight. Both Kerrigan and Zagara hunted banelings eggs stored through the marsh, bringing them to quickening ponds in order to hatch and release on the other army. Zagara and Kerrigan's forces engaged one another through the battle, also coming into conflict with the feral zerg on the battlefield, who defended infested command centers full of biomass. confronts Broodmother Zagara]] Kerrigan was able to collect a hundred of the stored eggs and bring them to her base, delivering hundreds of zerglings and banelings, allowing her to annihilate Zagara's forces. Upon defeat, Zagara pleaded for mercy, explaining that she had merely been following the Queen of Blades' orders to lead through strength of will. Zagara acknowledged Kerrigan's will as the strongest and pledged to serve her. Kerrigan agreed to let her live, and Zagara joins Kerrigan's forces.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Domination (in English). 2013-03-12. Walkthrough Only Kerrigan is able to collect baneling eggs, so the player must use her in the field. Zagara will also move about the map harvesting eggs, and moves with an escort. If the player kills her, she will tunnel back to her base to recover, buying time. Most of Zagara's attacks on the player's base consist of zerglings with smaller numbers of roaches and hydralisks, making banelings effective for defense. Zagara also has infested terrans, infestors, and mutalisks, but keeps them around her base. The player is free to gather eggs wherever they wish. The south-east portion of the map has fewer of Zagara's forces, and a mineral field for an expansion if desired, making it a preferable place to begin. The stage has several baneling nests, marked in yellow on the map. These nests instantly spawn a number of banelings for the player when approached. There are also two infested command centers for the player to destroy as an optional objective to gain two additional Kerrigan levels. Once the player has recovered one hundred eggs, Abathur will hatch them, granting the player a massive number of banelings and zerglings. Zagara will move back to her base to defend it, and the mission objective is now to destroy her base in the northeast corner of the map. The player should move the banelings to the front of the army, then command all their forces to attack. The banelings will obliterate all of Zagara's ground forces, leaving only mutalisks to defend her. With a handful of swarm queens and Kerrigan to fight the mutalisks off, the zerglings will be free to destroy Zagara's base. The player does not need to destroy all structures on the map to win, just the structures in Zagara's base. It is possible to ignore the egg-gathering objective and destroy Zagara's base without collecting them. If this is done in under fourteen minutes on Hard difficulty, it rewards the Shutout achievement. If one is looking to get the "No Egg for You" achievement, a good strategy is to use several swarm hosts and camp them outside the entrance to Zagara's base. Alternatively, one could use impalers or lurkers in a similar fashion. With Zagara's forces trapped, the player will be free to collect the eggs without worrying about Zagara getting to them. Achievements Notes During development, the mission was called "War for the Brood".2011-05-31, StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm Preview. Eurogamer, accessed on 2011-07-08 References Category:Heart of the Swarm missions